Logandra Moments In Time
by NaomiGScorcher
Summary: this is on wattpad written by me, @Giathebored, and is centred on the relationship between Logan Lerman and Alexandra Daddario (Percy and Annabeth in the films)
1. Move

**A/N: this comes as a request from** **lunaticnala7.**

Logan was looking in the mirror, muttering frantically under his breath, pacing occasionally when Alex barged in. Logan was really worried when she walked in, he hoped she hadn't seen his actions but she had. Such was karma.

"What're you doing?" Alex asked in a singsong voice, her body slipping in front of his so that she could use the sink and mirror.

Logan shuffled absently, his hands shoved deep in his pockets. "You're wearing my shirt again?" it was more of an observation than a question. Alex turned her torso to face him; her blue eyes meeting his, Logan rubbed the back of his neck, knowing full well he'd been caught. Alex took this time to turn fully, her palms pressing against the edges of the basin beside her. She didn't need to say anything.

Logan knew now wasn't the time the right time but he also knew if he lied now, about this, then he'd screwed, just not literally. He sighed, his brain dismissing the dinner proposal he had previously been practicing before the mirror.

"Al," he began shakily, "we've been together for a while."

"I know." Alex smiled, taking his hands and squeezing his fingers, "And Logan, I know you're trying to be romantic but please just get to the point."

Logan chuckled as he yanked her closer, hugging her tightly, filling his nostrils with the smell of her shampoo and moulding her body to his.

He breathed heavily out of his nose as he let her go, standing an arm's length from her, still holding her hands, "Okay." He murmured under his breath, more for him than for her.

"I love you, Al, you know that." Alex nodded; he nodded in response causing Alex to erupt in soft giggles that made him kiss her just as softly. "And you know that I'd never ask anything of you that I didn't think we could handle." Alex's mouth twitched upwards, curious, endeared by his slowness. "Will you move in with me?" he asked after another shaky breath.

Stunned into silence, Alex kissed the corner of his mouth, "I already live with you. You might want to calm down."

Logan rolled his eyes. "I mean, like, a house." He blurted.

Alex dropped his hands.

Logan was worried that he'd done something wrong, moved too fast, had sweaty palms. His mind was reeling when his girlfriend leapt into his arms in a mighty, full body hug that had him stumbling with surprise. Alex was chuckling, kissing his neck and cheek and the only thing going through Logan's mind was _'_ _why did I not ask sooner?'_

Alex stepped down from her position and punched his shoulder, a gesture three years of dating had showed him meant 'I love you.' Alex rolled her eyes at him, "How long have you been sitting on that one?"

Logan shrugged, not because it wasn't a big deal, because he'd been waiting for the right moment for nearly four months, but he'd tell her that another time, on their tenth anniversary or something. He shrugged because held forgotten why he'd been worrying so much.

Alex didn't need to say she'd been waiting for him, because she hadn't been. Not really. She had been waiting with him. Waiting for him had occurred between 1986 and 2008.

And Logan, despite their age difference, didn't feel like he was holding her back. Not really. Because she never made him feel guilty – not even when her friends got pregnant or engaged.

"Long enough to know I want a house, not an apartment, with a backyard, that's halfway between the beach and the city."

"But you hate the beach?" curiosity laced her tone as her arms wound around his neck and his hands held her in place firmly against her back and waist. Logan just nodded, already losing himself in her proximity and the feeling of her forehead against his, the tip of her nose poking softly against the side of his. "Are you planning ahead?" Alex asked, her voice teasing.

"If you'll indulge such a thought." Logan locked his eyes on hers, daring her to deny him the luxury. He watched a mixture of emotions dance across her features, curiosity, hope, dismay, happiness. Only then did he realise she had doubted him.

"Any other requirements?" Alex voiced after a beat of silence.

Logan shrugged. "The right side of the bed, two bathrooms, an even numbered address. Preferably no ghosts." He joked, kissing her with each new bullet point to the list.

Alex twirled the hair at the base of his neck in her nimble fingers, barely touching his skin with her nails but heavy handed enough to cause a shiver to slip down his spine and his eyelids to flutter closed while he caught his breath.

"Do _you_ have any specific architectural or otherwise requirements for this house?"

"Our house." Alex corrected.

"Our house." Logan breathed in the correction, murmuring the words as if they would never be repeated again.

"I have a few." Alex kissed him excitedly, her smile prominent but not ruining the kiss. She slipped her hands down his covered biceps and his bare forearms until she held his hands and could effectively drag him to the dining room table to design exactly what they wanted to live in.

To be fair, Logan would have followed her despite her hand grasping his.

And to be honest, Alex loved the way his palms sweated with nerves, it was endearing.

"Let me guess. California?" Alex fumed, "Hollywood?" she asked, the menace crudely clear in her tone.

"Al, you know it would be easiest to live near _both_ of our works." Logan sighed, hating the accusation in his girlfriend's eyes.

"It's not that, Logan, it's that you just assumed." Alex clarified, hating the raise in her voice, the way it gave up.

"Well sor-ry." Logan raised his hands in surrender, "next time I'll check with your highness first." He knew he was being spiteful, and he knew he shouldn't have been because they were both in the wrong, but in the heat of the moment he didn't regret it.

"What is it with you? Why is it always about power? This was a decision we were supposed to make together." Alex sighed, aggravated. "Why can't you see that?"

Logan ran his hands down his face, "I do Alexandra, geez." Her name tasted sour in his mouth, he next to never spoke it. No-one who loved her did. "What's the issue?"

Alex looked just as shocked as he felt. "Maybe I wanted to live closer to home, you know, _my_ family." She spat, not really sure why she was mad anymore. "But if you're not ready for this, to be mature enough for this-"

"Fuck, Alexandra," Logan stood up, slamming his hand on the table beside him as he did so, half for leverage, half for effect. He bit the innard of his lip for fear of spilling his anger. He wasn't really angry at her, he told himself, but her words cut like a blade. "It always comes down to my age, doesn't it? Because it couldn't possibly be your fear of commitment, could it?"

Alex stood three paces from him, mouth agape.

Logan realised what he had said in a horrific moment of anti-climax. "Al, I-"

"Don't 'Al' me!" Alex turned from him, dismissing his reaching hand, leaving it static in the air between them like the remnants of a broken promise.

"Alex, come on, I-" Logan tried again, stepping cautiously closer. Alex's eyes burnt cool blue holes through his shirt, piercing his heart. Her arms were folded tight against her chest. Logan wanted to take a step backwards as a way of sparing his life. But doing that now would be more lethal than standing in front of a bullet train. "I-"

"Don't try to justify what you did." Alex breathed, releasing the tension of her shoulders as she sank into her hip. " _You_ , all by yourself, picked the land for _our_ house and started the building of it."

Logan closed his eyes for a beat, memorising the silence, his hands found the base of his neck. "I'm sorry, it was supposed to be a surprise."

But his apology was dismissed, "Are you sorry you did it or are you sorry you got caught?"

Logan sighed, "Matt's moving into an apartment three miles away from the address, but if you want to change it, find a better spot together…" his voice trailed off, assuming she was going to interrupt again.

"Matt?"

"You didn't know?"

Alex simply shook her head. Her eyes fluttered closed in shame. Now she felt like a fool.

"I'm sorry." Logan repeated, this time meaning it. "I thought he told you."

Alex shook her head again, a single tear slipping down her cheek. "I'm sorry." She whispered, stepping closer to him. "If I had known-I said some awful things."

But Logan didn't care about what she'd said, he believed actions spoke louder than words and her tears, frown and outstretched arms soothed the pain her words had caused. She looked vulnerable and helpless and he loved her.

Logan took his girlfriend in his arms, kissing her cheek as he held her, their cheeks pressing together. "Oh, Al," he breathed, "it's okay, it's okay."

But she was shaking her head against his in silent, sniffling protest. "How is it okay?"

Logan chuckled, moving his body so he could see her face clearly whilst still clutching the small of her back to him. "The angry sex would have been amazing."

Alex rolled her bloodshot eyes, but snorted with laughter as she pulled his face back to hers, placing her lips over his in the fiery passion of forgiveness. "Are the neighbours nice?" she murmured.

Logan snorted in response, lifting her legs from the floor and wrapping them around his waist.

"Seriously Al, you need to see this place." Logan tried to coax his girlfriend into going for a drive that just so happened to be to see their new house - their half complete house.

"Logan, I trust your decision, geez, can it not wait?" Alex chided, wanting to lounge all day instead of being dragged to the door by her boyfriend's adorable pleas.

"That's a lie. Last week you were angry about it, at least let me show you so you can fall in love with it too." Logan was holding his keys in one hand and had her purse in the other. He was using a mixture of his words and his chest to push her out the door. It was half working too.

"Oh, so you're in love with a house now?" Alex teased.

"Yes Alex," he deadpanned, "I'm in love with our house." But the thought did make him giddy so it wasn't really a lie.

She laughed, kissing his lips momentarily before she strolled out the door, somewhat excited but not daring to show it.

It wasn't until they sat in Logan's car at the top of the mile long driveway that it dawned on them they were actually doing this. And it was perfect.

"It looks so good." Alex's nose was practically glued to the window as she gazed at their speck of a house. "You even did the driveway thing." She looked at him, innocence and excitement in her eyes, making him lean over the centre console to kiss her.

"You did want to set our house way, way back into the property." Logan shrugged like it was nothing.

"No," Alex shook her head, "I didn't actually." Now Logan was looking at her confused, he knew they had talked about their house and she had mentioned that she wanted a "mahousively long driveway, A) because it's cool, B) because it protects privacy and C) because it's a great excuse to get a motorcycle or a vertical elevator or escalator." And he knew it was her that had said it to him because he would never forget her reaction to his, "Bet you only want it for option C."

Alex continued. "I didn't actually say anything about the driveway when we designed the house."

Logan protested, "I distinctly remember –"

"If you let me finish," Alex kissed his nose as an apology for interrupting him, knowing that he hated interruptions from anyone but her. "We were talking about driveways all those years ago when we were sitting up one night," Logan remembered it, they were sitting on the end of her bed in her trailer on the set of The Lightning Thief. "We weren't even dating." She smiled at him, liking that he remembered the small things.

"That doesn't mean I wasn't in love." Logan kissed her, proud of himself for remembering such a seemingly pointless detail.


	2. Mine

Alex and Logan were lying in each other's arms, naked and breathless from recent activities. Logan had one of Alex's hands captured by his own and resting on his chest. He was massaging circles lazily into the knuckles of her left hand as she breathed sleepily on his pecs.

All of a sudden Logan had a thought. He'd been having this thought for a while now but he didn't know how to express himself without coming off as a creep.

He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it. Earning himself a quiet giggle from Alex. He continued to rub her knuckles but his fingers moved slowly to the place on her ring finger where a ring would settle. After kissing that spot, never taking his eyes off of it, he whispered, "Reserve this for me." Alex jostled her body so that she was mostly on top of him, her blue eyes curious. He almost gulped, afraid he would say the wrong thing. "This spot is mine -" he knew what she would say the moment she cut him off.

"All of me is yours." she smirked as if the statement didn't mean as much as it did.

He smiled at her, "I know Al, it's just, if something goes wrong..." 'again like Amy.' He added mentally. "I want you to remember that this spot is mine. None of that promise ring crap because its been promised for years."

Alex had tears in her eyes, which would have scared Logan if not for the smile on her face. Her simple expression wasn't seductive or annoyed, it was however, filled with joy and love.

She had been left speechless by his speech, "Okay," she decided, "As long as you reserve a couple of spots of you for me." she looked him dead on.

"Which parts?" he smiled knowingly.

Alex straddled him and his body, if not his brain, reacted instantly. "I'll show you." she stated before capturing his lips with her own in a fearsome kiss. It made him fear how he would cope without her, worry about other men looking at her and above all, created this unrealistic phobia that convinced him he wasn't good enough.

By the end of round six however, Alex had rid him of his fears and any other thought bar "yes' had claimed his entire body as hers, whether he liked it or not. But of course he liked it, he had tried to say, to which she replied seductively, "Prove it." Thus initiating a torturous round seven, but they had stopped counting a long time ago.


	3. Free (Rudimental ft Emile Sande)

Alex had just found out one of her best friends had died and she was trying to hide how much it hurt in front of the cast of Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief.

It was her birthday too. She thought the boys didn't know but they figured it out. She'd gotten thousands of phone calls and now four of her best friends where over and two of their kids who kept screeching "SING!" at Alex. Who only gave in to quieten them.

"You don't fit in but you don't care anymore." Allie said when Alex asked for a storyline to base her song upon. She nodded, picking up her acoustic guitar and strumming a few chords to get the sound right before cautiously strumming the chords she wanted and singing along, obviously making it up as she sang.

 **I don't do yoga. Never tried Pilates. Not many people want me at their parties.**

Logan couldn't imagine that, Alex was the life of the party. Always.

 **I drink a little more than recommended.**

Logan scoffed as he remembered Alex at the last party they went to. She had picked up a glass of wine but held that same drink the whole night. The wine may have touched her lips but she never let it slip past. He wanted to slip past those lips.

 **Trying to find my way, some way oh why oh why oh why. Singing oh se la vie and maybe somethings wrong with me.**

There was nothing wrong with her. She was perfect. Logan decided he never wanted her to feel inadequate.

 **Oh at least. I am free. I am free.**

She looked so comfortable singing, strumming and making a fool of herself.

 **Spend some days asleep I'm just another dreamer. Still trying to find my home sweet home oh why oh why oh why.**

' _Home's right here_.' he caught himself thinking.

 **Got two left feet. I'm no Jackson either.**

He figured Alex meant Michael Jackson but yesterday they had filmed Brandon T Jackson dancing so that line went to his head a little. Everybody was dancing to her song by now.

 **Just trying to find my home sweet home oh why oh why oh why.**

By the end of the song everyone was singing along and having a great time.

When the sing finished the little girl screamed "MORE!" and the five, who seemed to know each other like the back of their hands, knew exactly when to come in with the drums and electric guitars and piano even though no signals were shown.

 **A/N: I am aware I skipped a few lines of lyrics but I was trying to allow for Logan's thought where he would be thinking and nor hearing the lyrics as he did so.**


	4. Alex's Date

On set and filming a 'friendly' scene that was sure to be cut out of The Lightning Thief film, Jake and Alex were having the time of their life's sharing scripted jokes that they portrayed perfectly.

Logan hated feeling like he'd eaten cement as he watched the two converse as if they were slowly falling in love. Little did he know that as Alex sat with her co-star, she wished, as much as she loved Jake, she wished it was someone else. Namely Logan.

After they finished filming, Alex was bombarded by her friends, Allie and Jane, Logan couldn't hear their conversation but deciphered that one of Alex's friends was getting some award.

Alex detached herself from the women and sauntered to over to where Logan, Jake, Brandon and Chris Columbus stood.

"Hey guys, mind if I take a raincheck on the hanging out tonight, an old friend's getting the medal of honour." she asked.

"Go for it." Chris suggested, "But we get to see your dress."

Alex moaned, "I forgot I had to wear one of those." they all laughed and Alex returned to her female posse, discussing God knows what inaudibly.

Alex walked down the stairs and into the hotel lobby in what seemed like slow motion.

Her hair was up in a bun similar to Princess Belle's from Beauty and the Beast. He'd never seen her hair tied up before, and to be honest he preferred when she did. If it was up he didn't zone out of Jake's conversation and fantasize about running his hands through the brown curls.

Alex wore a lilac, floor length dress with elbow length silk gloves. She looked so elegant as she descended the staircase that all the men in the lobby stood. Logan had never seen her in a dress, she was a vision. The sight, however, did not compute in his brain, he was used to seeing her in singlets, trackies, jeans and T-shirts and caked in sweat but not makeup that he, as much as he thought she looked stunning, he hated that she had changed herself.

As she walked towards them he followed her gaze to the body builder behind him. In a traditional tux topped off with a bow tie, the dude looked like he belonged standing next to Alex. Of course, Logan disagreed, the guy made him want to puke.

"Hi, I'm Brad, Alex's friend. "He introduced himself, extending his hand which Logan took and shook a little too firmly.

"Hey Brad." Alex called, smiling fully.

"Alex." he heard the man sigh. He ran to her, embracing her and twirling her in the air. They both laughed. When he put her down Logan noticed him go into gentleman mode, offering her his elbow even though there was clearly something romantic between them.

"Alrighty guys." Alex bid them good evening.

"No funny business." Chris smirked at the pair.

"No promises. She can't keep her hands off this." Brad smiled. Alex raised her eyebrows, reclaiming her elbow so as to fold her arms over her chest. Logan smiled, this was the Alex he fell in love with. Brad recognised her facial expression, knowing what she was thinking before she did it, emphasizing that they were close, making Logan hate the guy even more.

Alex slapped Brad across his chest, he stumbled with the force and Logan resisted the sudden urge to fist pump and yell "YES!" Both Alex and Brad laughed like she'd done it thousands of times before and finally headed off.

"They're cute together." Chris stated, smiling at the 'young love.'

Logan gaged.


	5. Free (Rudimental)

Alex had just found out one of her best friends had died and she was trying to hide how much it hurt in front of the cast of Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief.

It was her birthday too. She thought the boys didn't know but they figured it out. She'd gotten thousands of phone calls and now four of her best friends where over and two of their kids who kept screeching "SING!" at Alex. Who only gave in to quieten them.

"You don't fit in but you don't care anymore." Allie said when Alex asked for a storyline to base her song upon. She nodded, picking up her acoustic guitar and strumming a few chords to get the sound right before cautiously strumming the chords she wanted and singing along, obviously making it up as she sang.

 **I don't do yoga. Never tried Pilates. Not many people want me at their parties.**

Logan couldn't imagine that, Alex was the life of the party. Always.

 **I drink a little more than recommended.**

Logan scoffed as he remembered Alex at the last party they went to. She had picked up a glass of wine but held that same drink the whole night. The wine may have touched her lips but she never let it slip past. He wanted to slip past those lips.

 **Trying to find my way, some way oh why oh why oh why. Singing oh se la vie and maybe somethings wrong with me.**

There was nothing wrong with her. She was perfect. Logan decided he never wanted her to feel inadequate.

 **Oh at least. I am free. I am free.**

She looked so comfortable singing, strumming and making a fool of herself.

 **Spend some days asleep I'm just another dreamer. Still trying to find my home sweet home oh why oh why oh why.**

' _Home's right here_.' he caught himself thinking.

 **Got two left feet. I'm no Jackson either.**

He figured Alex meant Michael Jackson but yesterday they had filmed Brandon T Jackson dancing so that line went to his head a little. Everybody was dancing to her song by now.

 **Just trying to find my home sweet home oh why oh why oh why.**

By the end of the song everyone was singing along and having a great time.

When the sing finished the little girl screamed "MORE!" and the five, who seemed to know each other like the back of their hands, knew exactly when to come in with the drums and electric guitars and piano even though no signals were shown.

 **I am aware I skipped a few lines of lyrics but I was trying to allow for Logan's thought where he would be thinking and nor hearing the lyrics as he did so.**


	6. Scars

**Warning: this moment in time contains domestic violence in the form of a douchebag boyfriend.**

Alex was late. Alex hated being late. Everybody on set knew that. So why were they all waiting for her?

"Logan," Chris Columbus shouted for him to listen carefully, "Find her and bring her here. We should be filming and I'm sick of waiting for her." he waved him off like he was some kind of undesired piece of meat.

Logan was fuming. "Her name is Alex and she's still in the clothes department. She'll be out any second." As much as the seventeen year old hated Alex, he despised Chris' overall lack of respect. Storming off in the direction he had originally came, Logan debated his confused feelings for the woman six years older than him.

She was beautiful, he admitted that, but there was this underlying doubt in her features like she wasn't sure what the stares were for. It infuriated him that she couldn't grasp the fact that she drove men crazy.

And she was witty: funny and outrageous and spontaneous, but she was self-deprecating and, somewhat hypocritically, he hated that. Logan couldn't stand some of the things she laughed at about herself. Like her feet and her laugh.

He especially detested the way she shrugged when someone said horrible things to her but by the same token he admired her for that and for the way she went into 'hulk' mode when it was said about someone else.

With these thoughts filling his mind, Logan burst into the clothes trailer and stopped dead in his tracks. Alex was standing in the middle of the room, facing him. Her T-shirt was lifted above and over her head so that it covered her front and bunched at her collarbones. Her arms were still in the sleeves and she was holding the right one out for three other people to see. He recognised their makeup artists, Henry, Raquel and Silvia, poised over her with their makeup brushes and similar deadly looking weapons hovering over the pale skin of her arm.

Only, her skin wasn't pale, it was an obscene shade of purple, almost black, and was streaked and shrouded with a sickly green. He had been preparing to yell at Alex for taking so long, giving her the careless expression he usually employed when in her presence, but the fire was extinguished by the look on her face. The fear in her eyes. She laughed.

"Guys, maybe I can just wear long sleeves, hide this mess til it heals. I'm so late you may as well bury me now." Alex laughed again, shaking her head but no one laughed with her. They smiled politely.

Samantha, head of dressing the cast, shook her head sympathetically, "Sorry Lex, you have to wear short sleeves." Alex sighed looking at the woman. "I don't understand why you're still with him. You said you'd break it off." Samantha looked at Alex, disappointed. Logan nearly choked in realisation. He stayed silent.

"I did. That's why I look like a freaking Avatar today." Alex looked at Samantha apologetically. She bent her head in shame and her eyes landed on his feet. They trailed up and her blue eyes met their match, their competition. "Logan." she smiled, beginning to pull away from the 'piranhas' surrounding her. It never ceased to amaze him that despite annoying the crap out of each other and turning even the smallest, stupidest things into a competition, this woman always, always, had a smile on her face and, in turn, made his lips curl up.

"Chris sent you." Alex stated the obvious fact as she pulled her shirt so it sat properly on her body, he nodded as he replied and she proceeded, "Well you can tell him that..." Logan didn't want to hear it. He didn't want Chris to know about Alex's bruises because he knew he would hold it against her, he was a pig like that, and he knew Alex wouldn't tell him the truth he had just overheard, she'd make up some lie about falling down the stairs or similar.

Logan's gaze fell on her forearm where it looked like someone's threatening hand had dug into her skin, deep enough to leave a mark and in some cases draw blood. Knowing a private conversation would be taking place the other occupants of the room merged to one corner where they could still hear and see and gossip about them later.

"Who did this Alex?" Logan took her by the hand, gently balancing her wrist in his hand and slowly grazing the bruise with his fingertips.

Unnerved by his constant gaze on her skin and trying to suppress shivers caused by the way he touched her, Alex resorted to her defence mechanism. "What makes you think a person did this? I fell."

His disbelieving eyes met her pleading ones, "On someone's fingers? Sure, but what about this one?" his hand skimmed up her arm to her elbow. She couldn't meet his eyes. Both of his hands were now on her shoulder, one to lift her short sleeves and the other to stroke the abnormal colour of her skin. He was now standing behind her, she had flinched as his hand rested just below her neck. "Don't tell me there's more." Logan whispered, almost praying, into her ear.

Alex moved her head slightly in response. He closed his eyes, disgusted and remorseful and angry, seeing her hurt like this, because of a person, made him want to cry. The small movement of her head was not in the direction he had hoped.

Logan couldn't quite find the words to say, there was a lump in his throat that he just couldn't swallow. He closed his eyes in frustration remembering her slight flinches and smiles and how, in hindsight, they weren't real smiles. "Damn it Alex. How could you let your boyfriend do this?" slipped from his mouth. He was undeniably thankful that 'jackass' and 'when I'm standing right in front of you, loving you more than he does' didn't escape his mouth.

Alex sighed. "Jason didn't do all of it. The scars on my back are old." she had tilted her head to half look at him over her shoulder wanting to see his reaction. His face contorted into a look of disgust, but it wasn't directed at her, and his eyes couldn't meet her own.

"Scars?" he whimpered. Again she nodded but for some reason she desperately wanted to tell him about all of her problems and let him fix them, so she removed her shirt, holding it over her stomach. Logan's eyes grazed over her shoulder blades. Tiny, fully healed white scars littered the pale skin of her back and somehow Logan could tell that they hadn't always been this small and untraceable. Logan decided she was lucky to be pale because the colours almost matched and one couldn't see the marks unless they knew what they were looking for and there were so many of them that it would actually ruin her good looks if she was tanned. He tentatively lifted his hand to the centre of her spine, "May I?" he asked absent-mindedly before he traced her skin.

It wasn't rough as he had imagined when she mentioned scars. Her skin was smooth and the white blemishes only left tiny ridges in it. But it felt wrong beneath his touch. "Who?" he choked. He had always, no matter what he made her think, respected Alex's decisions and believed her to be strong in character. But this proved him wrong. Staying with a person that left your skin with indents and discolouration was idiotic to say the least, and to put up with it, to live with the pain and stress and fear, and continue to make every single person she came across smile was a miracle in his opinion. Someone that can see the silver lining after being through something that left her like this is an extremely special person. The kind of person he wanted in his life.

"Mum." Alex sighed. Logan's eyes widened in shock. "I was little, she was a heroin addict and a depressed alcoholic. She would take it out on me because I was an accident. It continued til I was sixteen and left." Something in her words humbled him, they sounded like they'd never left her mouth before. He continued to trace along the muscles in her back trying to distract her from the pain of her past. His hot breath tickled the nape of her neck and she moaned softly.

Suddenly, realising the position they were in, he moved, not because he didn't want to touch her and not because her confession scared him, but because he had too much respect for the woman before him to pursue his desperation to keep touching her. Alex pulled her shirt back on and Logan noticed another bruise, slightly faded, greener and therefore older than the ones on her arm. This bruise was located slightly below her collarbone and was showcased by the 'V' neck of her shirt. "Why do you put up with me? My yelling and taunting and teasing?" he asked.

There was a flash if emotion in her eyes that consisted of love and regret. "It's nicer than the hitting and kicking and stabbing." Her eyes widened like she hadn't meant to say that and his eyes mirrored hers but he decided not to press her, this was an overload of information to process.

He returned to the bruise her shirt's neckline revealed. "Why'd he do it?" Logan assumed from the way Alex spoke about it that she'd either semi-made up with her mother or hadn't seen her since and therefore it was her 'boyfriend' that created the blemish.

"Because...'cause I wouldn't ... I didn't... it's not important." Alex moved from his reach and found the foundation that could conceal the marks. Her sudden embarrassment startled him and the reason for her abuse, despite the thought of a person's hands hurting her, made him happy and his brain kept repeating _'Alex wouldn't have sex with her boyfriend, maybe she was holding out for someone else. Maybe, there's a chance, she's waiting for me.'_ No there's not, he replied, mentally slapping himself.

Alex grabbed a jacket and looked at him as she put it on. "Time to go?" she asked.

Logan looked at her, amazed she could be so stoic about it all, then again she had put up with it from her mother until she was sixteen. "Yeah." Logan moved towards the trailer door to hold it open for her.

"Logan, please don't treat me differently just because I have issues." she looked at him and despite her words, her eyes showed she appreciated the gesture.

"Don't I always hold the door open for you?" Logan asked raising his eyebrows. Alex rolled her eyes like 'you know what I mean.' He smiled and motioned for her to move.

The day followed without a hitch and Alex kept her casual facade up so Logan followed suit, teasing her slightly like he always did, sneaking sideways glances at her like he always did and being a hormonal dirty minded teenage boy when in the presence of Jake and Brandon as he always did. That was until a bouquet of purple and yellow pig faces was found on her trailer doorstep as the stars were walking in.

"Are they from your boyfriend?" Jake asked in a singsong voice. Logan was the only one that saw Alex tense.

Alex picked up the flowers saying "God they're ugly." under her breath to which the boys laughed. The indecision was evident on her face and it could be seen that she wasn't sure whether to put the flowers somewhere or throw them out. She settled on placing them beside the rubbish bin.

After spending the afternoon lounging around in Alex's trailer, laughing and acting like fools, it was late when Jake and Brandon left. Logan stayed behind, he had planned to say something to her but he wasn't quite sure if pleading with her to not forgive her boyfriend would be appropriate.

"Check these colours," Alex looked at him and pulled up her denim sleeve seeing as she was still dressed as Annabeth, "They match my bruise." Logan looked at her incredulous as she laughed.

"That's not funny." he stated simply. Their eyes met and for a moment and Logan felt like telling her he loved her. There was a knock on the door that saved him from the embarrassment that would ensue if he did and he silently thanked the person at the door. Until Alex opened the door and he found out who it was.

Jason Furchs the abusive douchebag himself.

Logan looked at Alex protectively but Alex smiled dismissively and ushered him out the door. He assured her that he would keep his phone on him in case she needed anything and she kissed him on the cheek in thanks causing them both to blush and he temporarily forgot his name and life story.

Logan walked away, it was dark by now and despite this he sat on a bench outside of the trailer where he could see the silhouettes of Alex's trailer's occupants against the yellow light inside. All of a sudden the yelling started. He heard Jason's deep male voice calling her every derogatory term he had ever heard, none of them true, and he could hear the hurt in Alex's voice as she rebutted his comments, but she didn't yell loud enough for him to hear her witty remarks.

In seconds there were no longer two shadows, but four. The two new bodies were stocky and towered over Alex's five foot eight frame. Jake, Brandon and other cast and crew members had obviously heard the fight and came running to Logan's side. Then all hell broke loose.

One of the men threw a punch. At Alex. Logan froze. Alex punched back. Hard. Her voice was angry now and he could hear her words clearly. "What, you can't even bash me up without help?" she laughed. Logan and the rest of the audience didn't. One of the women called 911 and Logan, Brandon and Jake prepared to rush the trailer.

The door wasn't locked so barging in wasn't a problem. The sight that met them was. One well-built African American lay on the floor, his nose bent at an odd angle, blood dripping from his mouth and temple and his hands clutching his groin. The other two men had Alex held up by the armpits so that only her toes touched the floor. Alex had a bruise forming on her swollen right eye but she looked infinitely better than the three men. Until he saw the two knives protruding from her stomach. This was the only thing Logan's brain registered as he surged towards her, taking her in his arms as the men behind her were punched by his friends and they let her go.

Alex looked pale and her blood stained shirt made him want to puke but instead he averted his eyes, meeting hers and resting their foreheads together. "It's going to be okay." he whispered. "It's going to be alright." he prayed.

Other than his calming attempts and her weak comments and gasps, nothing was said by the seven people in the room. Alex was draped over Logan's lap and he had resorted to playing with her hair when she told him she wouldn't lose as much blood if they left the knives in her stomach. Not that he wanted to pull them out but he hated the idea of them in her, causing her pain, slowly killing her.

Soon the ambulance and police arrived. Video surveillance neglected the need for extensive interrogating from the police and Alex was transferred to the inside of the ambulance. "Logan, stay with me." she asked, struggling to breathe properly. He was honoured and concerned and all he could really feel was the blush that coloured his cheeks and the mushy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

The ambulance began to speed off and Logan was surprised that he couldn't hear the siren. But that could have been because he was focusing on Alex. He could hear the faint voices of the male doctors in the back of the van yelling indecisively as he zoned back in.

"We have to operate now, Gus. She's loosing blood." the chiselled man in doctors scrubs shouted, his eyes on Alex's heart monitor. The green line was not moving as fast as it had been when it was connected.

"James, we don't have her files. What if we make it worse or we travel over a speed bump and cut the wrong thing or something?" the short, plump stickler for the rules, Gus apparently, stated impatiently.

"Guys, I appreciate your concern." Alex's voice interjected calmly, "But James...is it James?" James nodded, Alex continued, "James is right. You need to operate now. But I'm extremely allergic to sudohycenglycerol if that helps."

The doctors looked at her in disbelief. Gus woke form his shock first. "But that's a main ingredient in all pain killing medicine."

"Dude, she can't be lying. No civilian even knows it by that name." James convinced him. "Can you remove your shirt and put it in your mouth to ensure you don't bite off your tongue please." Alex did as she was told, unfazed by the three men in full view of her flat stomach and red bra.

Alex reached for Logan's hand and squeezed it. He looked at her, the sleeve of her denim jacket between her teeth as the doctors counted to three. Ripping out the knives simultaneously.

Alex eyes closed and Logan watched the grimace of pain her face morphed into. He squeezed her hand tight for comfort. Her fingers circled his knuckles in a massaging pattern and he vaguely remembered that he was supposed to be comforting her as the doctors both worked on stitching her wounds as quickly as they could. The green line was still slowing.

"Done." Gus shouted, wiping Alex's belly with antiseptic. "You, young lady, have one hell of a pain threshold." he complimented. Alex smiled.

"So, what's your name?" James asked, fulfilling two procedural niceties, writing the report and keeping her talking after the operation.

Alex was still light headed and a little woozy from her loss of blood. She was paler than before and was now gripping Logan's hand as hard as he was hers. "My name is Al..." she trailed off, her head lolled to face Logan and she looked at him, silently asking him to fill in the gaps. When he didn't, she muttered, "Lerman" exasperated.

James typed what he thought to be her name as 'Al Lerman' and proceeded to ask if 'Al' was short for something.

Alex didn't even protest when she realised the doctors thought her name was 'Al Lerman' and Logan was too preoccupied to correct them. He was smiling giddily, thinking _'Al Lerman sounds pretty good.'_ and planned to never let her live the name down.

 **A/N: Personally I melt every time he refers to Alex as Al. It's the cutest show of affection.**

 **Random thought: I was re-watching The Lightning Thief. There's a part where Luke says to the Percy and Annabeth (Grover's there too) "You guys might need some extra protection." And all I could think was 'Yes. Yes they will.** '

 **Keep reading, keep writing, and keep following your dreams.**


	7. The Bruise

Alex walked into her dressing room with a cut along the edge of her lip. She had smiled in his direction and it had split open. She just laughed. And Logan wouldn't have pressed the fact that she bit her lips on the other side so she was obviously lying.

Then he noticed her make up. She never wore make up. Something was up but no one else figured there was anything wrong so he dropped it.

They began to film the Medusa scene and he'd gone to hi-five her and she had flinched at his raised hand. It wasn't a huge jerking movement and she immediately relaxed when she realised what he wanted but the way her eyes darted like a caged animal's told him that he didn't imagine it.

Logan prepared himself to confront Alex, about what - he wasn't sure. He approached her hotel room. Jake saw and understood, wiggling his eyebrows and patting him on the back. Jake did not understand as he thought he did.

He heard voices from inside the room. Yelling. Something smashed. Flesh connected in a sickening melody. Glass shattered and someone bumped into something. The door flew open and Alex's boyfriend, Jason, who he'd met once, stood in front of him holding his bleeding nose. Neither male said anything as they stared at the other.

Logan stood, shocked, in the doorway of Alex's hotel room. She bent over and began to clean up the fallen lamp and smashed photo frames. She must have felt his eyes on her because she turned around and gave him a small wave. She made her way to the door, about to shut it.

"Is everything alright?" Alex asked him.

He was woken from his shell shock and gave a small chuckle. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

Alex gave a half smile and thought quickly, "We had a fight and he walked into the wall on the way out." she explained, "Completely plausible." she proved.

"Do you want a hand cleaning up?" he asked, not wanting to leave her alone.

"That'd be great actually." she smiled, "But you don't have to."

Logan insisted and walked in, closing the door behind him. He swept and Alex picked up the shattered glass, throwing out the photo frame, keeping the photograph of her and Jason.

Alex went to the cupboard and removed carpet stain remover. She half-filled a bucket with water and sponged the small blood stain from the carpet.

Logan wasn't a perv or anything but he couldn't help but stare at the patch of skin between her worn out jeans and her T-shirt. The pale dimples in her back were showing.

Water splashed up onto Alex's face and she wiped it off her cheek with the back of her hand, removing the make-up that she was previously wearing. Alex turned to Logan, feeling his eyes on her. He didn't return the smile, instead, his eyes rested on her cheek.

Alex noticed and her hand shot up to hide the object of his stare. A purpling patch of skin that was turning brownish green along the edges that was roughly the size of a hand.

He stood, walking to her and helping her up. His fingers caressed the bruise, "I wouldn't do that." he didn't mean for that to come out.

She looked at him with an unreadable expression on her perfect, besides the bruise, features. All of a sudden her lips met his and the world no longer mattered.


	8. Back To December (Taylor Swift)

Logan ran after Alex. She'd been avoiding him since he'd kissed Amy Vaver and he hated the silence between himself and the love of his life. She slowed her pace and let him fall into step with her along the footpath.

 **So glad you made time to see me.**

He hated the lack of conversation that filled the silence between them. It was like she'd already heard everything that he had to say. So he started with small talk, easing into the conversation.

 **How's life, tell me how's your family. I haven't seen them in a while.**

She didn't reply the way she used to, smiling and chirpy with him.

 **You've been good, busier than ever. We small talk, work and the weather.**

There was something in the way Alex wouldn't quite meet his eyes and never answered in long, complex, multi-syllable sentences.

 **Your guard is up and I know why. The last time you saw me is still burned in the back of your mind.**

Logan tried to express his emotions in his words but his mouth didn't work the way he ordered it to. He swallowed.

 **So this is me swallowing my pride standing in front of you saying "I'm sorry for that night."**

 **Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you wishing I realised what I had when you were mine. I go back to December all the time.**

 **"These days, I haven't been sleeping. Staying up playing back myself leaving."** he wanted to say to her. It came out, "I miss you."

 **When New Years passed and I didn't call. When I think about our love all the beautiful times, I watched you laughing in the passenger side. The years I've loved you add to four.**

Alex whirled around to face him and the look on her face told him that what he'd said was enough for them to be one again. But he continued.

 **Then the cold came, the dark days, now fear's crept into my mind. You gave me all your love and all I gave you was "Goodbye."**

 **So this is me swallowing my pride standing in front of you saying "I'm sorry for that night."**

 **Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you wishing I realised what I had when you were mine. I go back to December all the time**.

 **"I miss your pale skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right. The way you held me in your arms that September night, the first time you ever saw me cry."** Logan looked her in those piercing blue eyes.

 ** _Logan,_** he told himself, **_this is wishful thinking, probably mindless dreaming._**

 ** _"_** **If we loved again, I swear I'd love you right."** his voice was barely above a whisper now, **"I'd go back in time and change it but I can't. So if the chain is on your door, I understand."** He bent his head.

"What do you want me to say, Logan?" Alex asked, tears in her eyes, "Because I go three weeks without hearing a word from you and then all of a sudden you're kissing some other woman. What do you want Logan? Because I'm so confused." Alex was sobbing now and he resisted the urge to hold her and stroke her hair.

"What kind of a question is that? I love you, always have." Taken aback by the truth in her statement, Logan resorted to speaking from the heart, not the speech he had prepared. "I want you to marry me." he stated, loud enough for her to hear.

"No." she said, smiling. "Ask me when we're better, make it romantic, intimate. Not like this."

"This is romantic." he gestured around him, "Just the two of us beneath a cherry blossom." he was smiling too. "Besides, how do I know you'll say yes?"

"I promise that when the time comes I will say yes to your marriage proposal." Alex hugged him, kissing his neck, all too aware of their public display.

"Not good enough, make that promise legally binding." Logan urged and Alex pulled away to look at him confused. Logan's pulled out a ring, slipping it on her finger as subtly as possible.

 **So this is me swallowing my pride standing in front of you saying "I'd marry you tonight."**

 **Turns out freedom ain't worth it, I'm missing you, wishing I realised what I had when you were mine.**

 **I've tried to forget December countless times.**


	9. Dying

"Al, babe," Logan called from the bathroom. "Can you help me?" Alex was intrigued. Logan hated asking for help. She made sure the stove she was using was turned off for fear of burning their dinner and made her way into the en-suite.

"What's up?" she asked noncommittal as she walked in. Logan was holding a bottle with a thick black paste-like liquid contained within the translucent plastic. He was wearing an old t-shirt that Alex had forgotten he owned and was swivelling on their desk chair.

Logan stopped the chair from spinning by holding the sink and used his feet to turn and face Alex. "I'm dying." he stated. Alex looked at him confused. He rephrased his statement. "I'm dying my hair and I would like your help."

Alex nodded, understanding and turned the chair around so that they were both facing the mirror. "What colour?" she asked, propping her chin on his head and letting gravity move her hands to his chest in an awkward hug.

"Black." he held up the bottle of hair dye for her to see and she nodded awkwardly with her chin still in his hair.

Alex ran her fingers through his short hair and met his eyes - well, the reflection of his eyes. "Why?" she asked, moving from her position and massaging his shoulders. His eyelids fluttered closed.

He sighed at her touch, "I'm getting greys." he opened his eyes to see her. "I look old." He touched the grey area of hair.

Alex smirked, "I made that." she ran his grey hair through her fingers and he laughed at that, telling her that she was right and life with her was stressful.

She looked taken aback and he told her he meant that the hiding from paparazzi and restraining from kissing her in their presence was a very taxing life choice. "One that I will never regret." he finished and kissed her cheek.

Alex blushed and rolled her eyes at him, "But I love your greys. I feel like I'm not the older one and -" she cut herself off and his eyebrows almost reached his hairline and blood rushing to his cheeks. "I'm not dying your hair."

Logan looked at her, pleading. "I'm going to do it anyway." he bribed in a singsong voice. "Please help me. I'll love you forever." he used a somewhat childish ploy to blackmail her.

"And why would I want that?" Alex asked but gave in anyway. She changed into one of his old shirts and put on the gloves that the instructions insisted on wearing.

Massaging the black-brown paste into his hair, no words interrupted the calming silence that washed over the couple. Logan lolled his head back and let the feeling of her nails against his scalp take over.

"Oh God I love you." he mumbled.

Alex chuckled, "My name is Alex or whatever variation of that you would prefer, I gave up the name 'God' a while ago. I found it a bit formal." Logan snorted his disbelief.


	10. Kama Sutra

Alex walked in to Logan's apartment in New York. He had claimed he needed to be closer to NYU but she knew as well as anyone that he preferred to take the online classes so as not to be hassled by female teachers and students. They had decided that it was too early in their relationship to fully cohabitate so Logan bought the closest apartment he could. They did, however, agree that keys were to be shared.

Alex made her way to the bedroom and knocked almost inaudibly on the door before she proceeded to barge in, catching Logan in a highly compromising position.

He was lying on his back on top of the bed sheets and had a book positioned an arm's length above his head with the most confused expression playing out on his features. Alex caught sight of the cover and couldn't contain her snorting laughter. "What are you doing with _that?"_ she quirked an eyebrow in his direction and fell face first onto the bed beside him, propping herself on her elbows to look at him properly.

Logan squirmed and attempted to hide what he was reading, but Alex had already seen it. He sighed, "How are you?" he attempted to deter the conversation long enough to formulate a believable lie but she knew what he was doing.

She pulled the book from his vice grip and repeated her question as she flipped through the pages. "Why?"

He rolled onto his stomach and mimicked her position, "A guy at Uni said it contained the craziest... yeah," he couldn't bring himself to say _'positions'_ without blushing the emasculating colour of a tomato, "I was curious." he confessed, using his hands to highlight his embarrassment.

Alex laughed, blushing as red as he, "Fair enough. Is there anything of note in there?" she asked in all seriousness. Logan nearly choked.

"I, well, no." he decided, not meeting her eyes, "No." She looked at him, a smirk curled her lips upwards and he was once again winded by the sheer effortlessness of her beauty and washed away by the love he felt toward her.

"Then why were you reading it and looking confused?" Alex pressed onward with her interrogation. He rolled onto his back, stalling, and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I just couldn't comprehend one of the positions. I mean, it was diagrammed and everything but I couldn't believe it would be, I don't know, used." he looked at her once again, exasperated. She wasn't looking at him. Instead, Alex was flipping through the pages of _Kama Sutra_ looking for the offending diagram.

She turned back to him, "Was it this one?" she asked innocently, Logan looked away, "Logan, was it this one that you didn't think could be fun?" he was pulled by her voice and returned his gaze to her, nodding slightly. "Okay, so the diagram didn't help, maybe a practical investigation will." Alex bit her lip as heat rose to her cheeks once again. He was surprised by her statement, she never acted this way.

He said something extremely intelligent, "Uh." She laughed at the normalcy of their conversation despite the awkwardness of the situation. She looked at the diagram once more and straddled him, pulling him so that he was above her, directing his limbs to the necessary places until they were intertwined like a pretzel.


	11. Oh Look We're Out Of Popcorn

Alex and Logan took their seats in the front row of the cinema as part of the Italian premiere of their latest film, Percy Jackson Sea of Monsters.

As the cinema lights dimmed to signal the beginning of the film Logan stealthily manoeuvred his arm so it encompassed Alex, who looked at him like he'd painted himself gold and called himself Buddha. "Logan, we're in the front row, we can't." Logan groaned and slunk his arm back into his lap glancing at her sideways, clearly annoyed.

Halfway through the film both Alex and Logan were pretty antsy but couldn't make any moves as they were in the front row of the cinema, sandwiched between two civilians who they had convinced their relationship to be platonic.

Out of nowhere Alex leant over and spoke to Logan, his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and he smiled at her in agreement. Alex grabbed the popcorn bucket from the armrest between herself and the woman beside her.

"Oh, look, we're out of popcorn!" she announced, tipping the bucket upside down for effect, "I'll get us more. Do you want anything else Carol?"

The startled woman gave Alex her order of a large diet Pepsi and Alex was off, exiting the cinema in record speed. Logan struggled to wait the three minutes he was instructed to. Each second took an hour to pass and George, the man seated next to Logan stole questioning glances at him.

By now Logan was bouncing his knees impatiently and time was almost up before he excused himself and made his way to the bathroom, but George beat him to it.

"Dude," he said, mistaking his anticipation for needing the men's room, "I get that this is the first time you get to see your movie, but if you really need to go, go." Logan flushed.

"Thanks man." he whispered as he all but ran from his seat. It took a few moments for Logan's eyes to adjust to the lighting, but that didn't stop him from powering his way to the disabled bathroom where Alex was waiting for him.

"Took you long enough." Alex breathed as he pushed her against the wall.

"Sounds like somebody's pretty frustrated." Logan cooed in rebuttal, silencing her the best way he knew how.

"She should be back by now." Carol informed George, leaning over the two seats between them. He assured her that the line was probably long and she shouldn't worry but that did not stop her from excusing herself and checking.

The couple were breathing hard as they tried to stabilize their racing hearts. "Do you need money for Carol's food?" Logan asked as he pulled up the zipper of her dress for her.

She turned in his arms and kissed him, the smallest brush of lips, devastatingly different to their lustful kisses mere moments ago but searing with love all the same. "I'm fine, "she assured him, "But you should probably be getting back to your premiere, movie star." she laughed at his defeated expression as she ushered him out the door. Following two minutes later.

On his way back into the theatre, Logan bumped into Carol. "Logan," she seemed to be in a rush, "I love the movie." he smiled in thanks and tried to, but failed at, pushing her away. "Have you seen Alex?" she asked him.

Logan froze, knowing Alex needed time to exit the disabled bathroom inconspicuously and join the popcorn queue. "Did I tell you how lovely you look in that dress?" he asked, knowing he was laying the flattery on pretty thick.

She inspected herself, "Thanks." she said meekly trying to hide her blush. "But I need to find Alex."

Logan's eyes swept his surroundings, noticing Alex in the queue and smiled goofily to himself. "Oh, okay."


	12. Alex In Oz

"Hey babe." Alex called into her phone screen, it was late and she was tired but she missed him.

"I've missed you." Logan grinned at the sight of her. "How's Australia?"

Alex smiled at his enthusiasm to keep things normal, but the sight of him made her go to mush. Everywhere. "Amazing." she stuck to her regular answer which annoyed him to no end. "There's this one guy actually and he -" Logan stopped her.

"Al, I really don't want to hear about my replacement." he was deadly serious.

"If you let me finish you would know that he has the biggest crush on _Cat_ and that your worry lines are adorable." Logan rolled his eyes and laughed.

"God I miss you." Alex sighed before she realised she said that out loud. Her eyes widening as he laughed.

"Good to know my good looks and charismatic charm have you under my spell." he chuckled, shuffling into a more comfortable position as he gazed at her from the other side of the world. "But I really would prefer if you called me 'Logan' when I'm incognito."

Alex rolled her eyes, "That's my line Logan." she reprimanded, "Its copyright so you have to pay the copyright fee."

"When your back in the States, I promise you, I will." he laughed, giving her a double brow waggle.

"I'll hold you to that." she giggled.

Three days later there was a soft knock on her hotel room door. A knock she knew so well. The knock of a musician that made her want to skip to the door. The brightness of her phone as she double checked the time to be 3AM wanted the intruder to be eaten by zombies.

She practically rolled out of bed and opened the door, still rubbing her eyes as she looked at him.

Logan stood before her, a black duffel draped over his shoulder and a lopsided grin plastered on his face.

All tiredness drained from Alex's body and she kissed him, slow, languid and affectionate. He walked them in, closing the door behind them, dropping his bag before taking her fully in his arms.

He reluctantly broke free from their kiss, relieved to see her, "Do you always answer the door half naked?" he raised his eyebrows and Alex refused to answer seeing as he was obviously still in a drunk-like haze from the jetlag he denied.

Rolling his eyes he tucked them in, honestly content with holding her for the first time in a month, already planning the next time they would sneak across the world for a moment like this.


	13. One Month In And Jealous Already

Alexandra woke up confused. She smiled at her confusion knowing that last night they had consummated their relationship and soon these walls, sheets and arms wouldn't leave her confused.

Alex was glad she and Logan had waited, she was still unsure of the way the masses would handle their age difference, but she had every faith in the relationship. She snuggled back into the security of Logan's body and bathed in the sunlight that bled through the curtains.

The downside, however, to Logan's apartment, was the roommate of whom Alex wasn't the biggest fan. But Dean wasn't the problem. It was Sarah, his girlfriend, who just so happened to be Logan's first and an unself-conscious model who liked to strut through the apartment in her boy cut underwear and tight T-shirts.

Alex was making herself and her new boyfriend coffee in the kitchen when Sarah walked out, clad in her traditional revealing outfit, Alex cringed. "Did you have fun with Logan last night?" Sarah asked as she sat on the kitchen stool. "Did he do that thing with his hips where he-" Alex choked on her coffee.

Alex blinked a few times, trying in vain not to make eye contact. Sarah reached for Logan's mug and sipped, wincing. "Oh no, Logan likes his coffee really sweet, but not sugary, you know?" She added what looked like cinnamon and Alex felt a pang of jealousy because: no she did not know.

At that precise moment, Logan graced them with his presence. He wore nothing but yesterday's navy blue boxers and a crisp white undershirt. "Morning." he smirked in Alex's direction, taking the coffee cup Sarah passed to him, moaning with delight at the added flavour of the cinnamon. He looked at Sarah who shrugged in response, giggling at his expression.

"Well," Alex was sick of feeling like the third wheel in a room filled only with her boyfriend and his ex-girlfriend, "I best be off, I'll see you on set?" she asked Logan who looked adorable as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Logan glanced at Alex, averted his eyes to look at Sarah and returned his gaze to Alex, putting the mug on the counter in realisation. "Actually," he walked to her and took her hand, "I need your help picking out a shirt for today." he waved meekly in Sarah's direction and pulled Alex into his room where he immediately gripped the back of his shirt and pulled it over his head, adding it to the pile of clothes removed in the midst of yesterday's passion.

Alex leant against the now closed door and groaned internally at the sight of his muscles. She watched as they pulled against the skin of his back and fought the urge to kiss the angry red scratches along his shoulder blades that marked him as hers.

"Logan, you know I'm not good in the fashion department." she complained though not at the view.

He turned on his heel to face her and smirked, surely about to make a dirty remark. Instead, he pressed his lower half to her and laced his fingers through hers, pushing her hands into a surrender position and leaning his forehead to hers. "You don't need to be jealous." he breathed.

Alex countered with the witty, "I'm not. "And Logan took it into his hands to prove his point. His hands left hers and encircled her waist, pulling her shirt upwards teasingly.

In one swift movement her shirt was added to the disregarded clothes pile. Logan's ran his knuckles down the tops of her breasts, almost along the edge of her sports bra.

"Last night was amazing." he breathed, undoing the clasp that settled in the valley of her chest, sighing at the sight of her as he dragged the straps down her shoulders, capturing her lips with his own in a fiery kiss.

Let's just say they were lucky they weren't needed on set for another three hours.


	14. Uni Paper

Alex was woken by the emptiness of her bed. When she had rolled over and she couldn't feel her lover, she jolted awake.

Her eyes immediately caught on the light seeping beneath the bedroom door of their shared apartment in New York. Groaning, Alex peeled herself away from the warmth of her sheets and produced her silk red robe from the wardrobe, stepping out of the bedroom and into the living room.

Logan was sitting with his back to her, hunched over a laptop, the light of a lamp counteracting against the intensity of the screen. He wore only his boxers and a fluffy blue bathrobe that hung open and revealed his chiselled figure.

She moved behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her hands dangling over his ribs.

"Hi," his voice was a husky whisper, "What are you doing awake?"

Alex stood straighter. Her hands glazed up his torso and rested on his biceps. "I got lonely." she put simply, not caring if it made her sound needy.

His muscles relaxed instantaneously and his head tilted back and rested between her breasts. She moved her hands to his hair, "I love it when you say that." he moaned.

After repeatedly running her nails along his scalp she finally asked him the million dollar question, "So, the dress Grace is wearing, is that like mine?" she gestured to the laptop screen where Word was opened and one typed page could be read.

Logan sat up properly and gestured for Alex to join him, she gladly obliged and sat (as platonically as possible) on his lap.

"For my English course I have to write a ten page sex scene." Logan scoffed in disbelief. He was convinced that this assignment was purely for his fifty-something professor's pleasure. He could feel his face flush as Alex smirked at him, "So no, I'm not writing it for fun and yes, Grace is based on you. That's why she's wearing your dress."

Alex's eyes skimmed the Arial font and nodded in understanding. "And James is you." she concluded, "It's really good, I like how you've given them a back story and explanation of the party they're at." she smiled up at him, "But where's the juicy stuff?" she grinned.

He groaned, "I don't know what to write."

Alex laughed and he looked at her incredulous. "Gosh Logan, you're an actor, act it out." His eyebrows furrowed and his head tilted to the left. "Go put on exactly what this James character is wearing and meet me here."

Logan, finally understanding her hints, raced to the bedroom to grab clothes and Alex followed suit.

They regrouped in the living room where Logan's breath caught. Alex wore a dark violet dress that barely covered the tops of her thighs and whose V-neck didn't stop until just above her belly button. Alex had hated the dress when Allie had bought it for her as a joke but it had come in handy once or twice, especially when she wanted to silence Logan.

"So, what's first?" Alex asked, referring to his characters.

He pushed her to the wall beside the front door. "I would welcome you in but I feel like that's your job." he quoted his character as he invited 'Grace' into his apartment.

Alex chuckled, pushing him off her and pulling him in the general direction of the bedroom. "You think you're so smooth, don't you?" Each word was emphasized by her fingers popping the buttons of his shirt.

Logan was quickly losing focus, "Um, Alex, how are we going to remember all of this?" he hadn't meant for this to happen and Alex seemed to understand.

"If you have to record it, delete it as soon as you're done." Alex couldn't meet his eyes, he tilted her chin up and had an epiphany moment where he was struck by genius.

"Voice input." he whispered, "It'll type everything we say for us." a grin overtaking his features.

Alex pulled away from his arms, giving him time to set his phone to the desired app. "So you need me to say exactly what I'm doing as I'm doing it?" she asked. He confirmed. "Okay."

Logan looked at her, making sure she was alright with what they were doing, she smiled almost innocently in her sexy dress and he kissed her.

Logan began to speak, his words mirroring his actions. "His arms around her, he took a moment to admire the woman before him. He pulled her closer and kissed her fiercely, hoping to convey the lost years of passion between them." he did as he told and sucked in her bottom lip.

Alex grinned against his lips, "She was sick of waiting for him, so she took things into her own hands," Alex wasted no time undoing his belt. "Winding her arms around his shoulders, she pulled him closer, forcing him to press her to the wall behind her."

Logan groaned at "the feeling of his bare chest against her almost naked chest. His forehead pressed against hers, making sure this was what she wanted." he looked at her clear blue orbs, clouded with want.

"She confirmed by wrapping her legs around him, enjoying the feeling of his hardness pressing into her most private part and shivered as his hands ghosted over her thighs in order to hold her in place."

Logan grunted, his eyes closed, breathing her in. "He had to pause to gather himself, the way her body caught him off guard dizzied him."

Alex laughed, "But that could have been because he momentarily forgot how to breathe." Logan tilted his head as if to say: touché.

"He walked them over to the bed, positioning her beneath him, he wanted this to be perfect."

"And dot dot dot." Alex giggled as his lips and nose pushed down her V-neck, removing her dress. "She flipped them over, needing better access for what she was going to do. As she pushed down his jeans she noted the anticipation in his now dark green eyes." Alex pressed herself closer to him, "Just to tease him, she ground her hips into his, eliciting a glorious moan from his lips."

Logan's eyebrows rose at 'glorious' and she lifted her hips from him, he frowned and Alex smirked at her power over him. "But she wasn't going to break him that easily." Logan began, "but the sight of her naked rid his mind of thoughts." Alex laughed because "That's how it should be."

It was a while before they remembered they were recording themselves for Logan's term paper. But that didn't bother them, it just meant they had to keep going. In fact, they didn't mind at all.

When Logan spoke, his voice was husky, but filled with a newfound energy. "As he took charge and brought them to a rhythm that suited them both, he nibbled her earlobe and used one hand to bring her arched figure impossibly closer."

Alex was out of the game for a moment, arched so high she was barely touching the bed, senses so heightened her nose was filled with their scent and goose bumps appeared everywhere he touched.

"Opening her lust darkened eyes into his own dilated pupils, she'd never experienced anything as sinful or anything that brought her closer to heaven than this." she managed to pant before Logan took her over the edge.

Needless to say, Logan got an A.


	15. Tumors

**Dedicated to Originallermaddarion.**

After Alex kicked Logan out, he travelled to New York to cool off, he ended up crashing at her parents place. Two days after his arrival in The Big Apple, a letter arrived in the mail addressed to her father in Alex's handwriting. Logan heard her father moan something about how no one writes letters anymore.

Recognising it was from Alex, her father gathered the family (and Logan) to read her words.

 _Hey guys,_

 _I'm writing this to let you know that I have a brain tumour. I've known about it for a month when the doctor said it was benign, then all of a sudden it wasn't. It had swallowed more than half my brain and couldn't be reversed._

 _I'm writing to say don't worry about me. Doc said I've only got a week. This is the fifth day of said week._

Logan had tears in his eyes already but he read on, ignoring the sobered glances shared by her parents as they read the letter beside him.

 _He also said I would get migraines, forget stuff have severe muscle contractions and aggressive mood swings which I have come to name Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde syndrome. He failed to mention the insomnia and the chocolate milk cravings, but hey, what's life without surprises?_

Logan almost chuckled at Alex's humour but simply smiled at her thought process fondly.

 _I know this will sound strange but I don't want anyone to see me like this. Yesterday I was singing one of Logan's old band's songs in the shower and two seconds later I was sobbing on the bathroom floor because the shampoo was finished. I ended up smashing a vase in frustration...and the morning sickness doesn't help._

 _Yes, morning sickness. Please don't tell Logan, me_ _ **and**_ _his baby dying would break him. Just me dying would be bearable. If you see him, tell him I love him but that he needs to move on, raise the family he wants._

No, Logan thought, there is no life outside of Alex. No happiness or sunshine. In short, no point.

 _I don't want you to worry about anything after I go. I've organised the funeral. I would have sent the invites but that would be morbid and weird. I don't want you all to morn my death, I want you to celebrate my life, wear the colours of the rainbow and eat popcorn and pizza and mosh to 'Turn Down For What.' Not at the same time though, that would be hard._

Alex's father walked away, wiping his face with his hand and her mother sniffed beside him.

 _I've taken care of everything, except the headstone. Funny that they won't let the deceased buy their own headstone. If you can, can you write either a) something funny, or b) something in elfish. That would be cool. I've arranged for my plot to be beside Georgia Lerman, Logan's grandmother and I would appreciate it if you would embrace this, they're as much family as you are._

Logan actually choked, unable to hold back the flood of tears. By now, Alex's handwriting was sloppy and strained, opposing her usually elegant cursive.

 _Anyhoo, it's getting a little hard to concentrate now, I've been trying to stop my arm from shaking fruitlessly. Love you all, always._

 _Over and out. Al._

Logan died a little at the funeral. He was a sobbing mess as he attempted to read her eulogy.

Every week he would plant flowers by her grave and talk to her, tears always prominent. He never fell in love again and Richard Daddario was convinced that he didn't even try.

Years later, Logan adopted a young girl with Alex's spirit and majority of her features, so much so that he could convince himself that she was their daughter.

And together, they would visit her mother. _The most stubborn woman known to man._


End file.
